


The Cat And The Canary VI: Dessert

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Cat And The Canary [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Arrow
Genre: Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Food, PWP, Party, Plot What Plot, Prompt Fic, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah and Selina flirt (and quite a bit more) at a High Society Ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat And The Canary VI: Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: June 21, 2008  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: July 5, 2008  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1016  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for [Mithen's](mithen.livejournal.com) Second LJ Anniversary. She requested Selina/Dinah flirting at a party, and got a little more! ;)  
> The ladies have had fun together before in the [The Cat And The Canary Series](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/31948.html).

Dinah glided along the polished floor effortlessly. She approved of the decorations, all glittery and elegant and perfect for a Society ball, society with a capital ‘S’.

Even though Ollie was a hippie at heart and a ‘man of the people’, he had grown up in rarefied surroundings that screamed ‘silver spoon’. Despite his prickly relationship with Bruce, they spoke the same language of polo and boarding school and the Social Register.

She came from a working-class background, of cops and firemen and people who worked hard for a living. She had never told Ollie, but part of her initial attraction to him had been his championing of the working man and woman. 

Dinah mingled pleasantly with the crowd. She knew she looked stunning in her white gown and diamond necklace, a Queen family heirloom. She enjoyed High Society and felt comfortable in its environs, but she was just as happy to down a hot dog and beer at the local pub.

Silver high-heeled strappy sandals were a good match for the gown, though she would hate to fight a battle in these shoes.

Dinah noticed another pair of shoes by the buffet table: black, strappy sandals that glittered like stars in the night sky. Very shapely legs came next, black silk covering…most…of flawless skin.

Up Dinah’s gaze went to the trim waist, flat stomach, and luscious breasts in the low-cut bodice. An emerald necklace sparkled, matching the bracelet on the elbow-length glove. Short, dark hair framed a lovely face, green eyes watching the attendees. 

“Hello, Selina.”

Pleasure lit up the beautiful eyes. “Hello, Dinah.”

“Enjoying the soiree?”

Selina laughed. “Jewels and gourmet food. What’s not to like?”

Dinah smiled knowingly. “Looks like we’ve refined our tastes.”

Selina’s smile silently acknowledged their working-class backgrounds.

“Are you here with Bruce?”

“Yes. You’re with Ollie?”

Dinah nodded. “Nice to see you and Bruce out on the town again.”

Selina smirked. “The Little Bird was tied up tonight.”  
“Aah.” 

Dinah’s eyes glowed at the image the words conjured up and Selina’s smirk grew saucier.

“Did he ever borrow those fishnet stockings from you?” 

“I got him his own pair.”

“Excellent.”

Dinah surveyed the buffet table. “Mmm, they went all out.”

“Try the smoked salmon. Simply to die for.”

Dinah filled a plate with salmon, fresh mixed vegetables, and oven-roasted baby Yukon Gold potatoes.

“Good choices.”

Dinah smiled and handed Selina a fork. Pleased, the other woman speared a potato and ate, the flavor pleasing to her palate.

“Looks like the boys are deep in conversation,” Dinah observed.

“So they are.” Selina ate a slice of sun-dried tomato. “Wonder what our busy boys are talking about?”

“Polo? The latest art exhibit? Corporate sharkery?” Dinah savored the salmon.

Selina laughed. “Could be, could be.” Her thigh brushed against Dinah’s. “Such electricity sparks between them.”

“Mmm.” Dinah crunched on an asparagus spear. “They should just get a room.” Her ankle brushed against Selina’s.

“The Little Bird might have something to say about that.”

Selina’s perfume was a light jasmine fragrance. Her skin glowed in the light cast by the chandeliers, her gown hugging the voluptuous curves of her body.

Dinah handed her empty plate to a passing waiter.

“Mmm, dessert.” Dinah looked over the abundance of pies and cakes. 

“I’d recommend the lemon.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, the meringue is cream worth tasting.”

Dinah felt a flutter in her stomach. “I do like cream.”

Selina’s eyes glittered. “Perhaps we should take a walk in the gardens?”

“Let’s.”

It was the cusp of summer, the perfume of the flowers a heady scent. Selina walked with unerring grace down the dirt path despite her stiletto heels.

_Dare I say she walks with cat-like grace?_

Dinah covered her smirk, watching Selina’s tantalizing wiggle as they walked along the shaded path. 

They rounded a bend and Dinah was delighted to see a gazebo appear. Selina opened the door and they entered shaded coolness.

“It’s lovely here,” said Dinah.

“Fairly secluded, too.” Selina sat on the bench that circled the gazebo. She crossed her legs, the slit in her gown leaving one leg nearly bare. Her emerald necklace and bracelet glittered in the semi-darkness.

Dinah stretched, her own diamond necklace sparkling on her bosom. “Hmm, I feel like Poison Ivy among her plants.” She touched a vine that had poked through the latticework.

“Does that make me Harley Quinn?”

“Only if you promise to tell me a joke, Lady Jester.”

Selina uncrossed her legs. “I thought you were interested in cream,” she purred.

Dinah’s heart raced. “Of course. I haven’t had my dessert yet.” She dropped to her knees.

The black silk was pushed aside, her fingers deftly tugging down matching panties. Her tongue found what she was seeking, Selina shivering as Dinah worked her.

“Mmm, baby,” Selina purred. Her hand reached down and slipped down Dinah’s cleavage, caressing and squeezing as Dinah became more enthusiastic.

Birds twittered in the trees, Dinah tasting kitty cream as Selina shuddered. Her nipple was pinched, waves of pleasure rippling through her body as she lapped up the cream.

“Mmm,” Dinah said as she straightened up. She licked her lips, eyes shining as she observed Selina’s languid posture. “I enjoyed dessert.”

“So did I.” Eyes closed, Selina hummed as Dinah pulled up her panties. She leaned over and kissed her lover’s breasts. Selina slid her hand behind her head. “Such a talented mouth.”

Dinah grinned, then gasped as Selina’s hand found its way up her skirt. She stood up on wobbly legs, Selina’s eyes gleaming as she knelt on the wooden floor, then she disappeared under white silk.

Dinah groaned, falling back against the wall, knees against the bench. She was devoured, biting down on a scream as Selina reached deep inside her, orgasm ripping through her at lightning speed. Gasping, she slid to the bench, Selina coming out from under her gown, hair mussed and eyes sparkling.

“That was a second helping,” Dinah gasped.

Selina laughed and demurely got to her feet, holding out her hand. Dinah took it and they kissed, then held hands as they walked back to the Ball.


End file.
